This invention relates to a method and apparatus for repetitive handling of compact discs, and more particularly, to an apparatus suitable for picking a single compact disc from a stack of compact discs.
Existing equipment for picking a single compact disc is unnecessarily complex and expensive, and it remains desirable to find a low-cost, simple solution to this problem.